Mr. Volcano
| zamieszkały = | muzyka = "Don't close your eyes" by | efed = High Voltage Wrestling | poprzedni_efed = Extreme Wrestling Federation | status = face | styl = American | trener = aktualnie brak, wczesniej ojciec (nieznany) | debiut = 30 listopada (EWF Wrestlepalooza XCI) | rekord = 1-0-1 (HVW) 1-1-1 (EWF) | osiągnięcia = | }} Fabian Mitkowski (ur. ) jest polskim zawodowym wrestlerem, bardziej znanym pod ringowym pseudonimem Mr. Volcano. Obecnie pracuje dla High Voltage Wrestling. Volcano jest fanem graffiti, które sam często tworzy. Większość życia spędził w Niemczech, dlatego jego polski trochę szwankuje. Do Polski wrócił by stanąć w ringach miejscowych federacji. Kariera Początki kariery Fabian Mitkowski urodził się w Zlotowie. W wieku 5 lat zaczął ćwiczyć wrestling ze swoim ojcem. Trzy lata później przeprowadził się z matką do Niemiec, gdzie spędził 13 lat swojego życia. W wieku 21 lat pierwszy raz usłyszał o High Voltage Wrestling, lecz nie zdołał do niego dołączyć. HVW zostało przejęte przez Extreme Wrestling Federation i właśnie tam Fabi miał postawić swoje pierwsze wrestlingowe kroki. Extreme Wrestling Federation (2008) Volcano nie może zaliczyć swojej przygody z Extreme Wrestling Federation do najlepszych. W pierwszym swoim meczu przegrał wypadając z ringu jako drugi. Następny mecz skończył się wynikiem nieroztrzygnietym. Fabi zaliczył swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo w I rundzie turnieju o EWF World Championship. W drugiej rundzie nie miał tyle szczęscia, ponieważ jego rywalami byli Alex Scorp oraz Ordinary Mortal. Walke przegrał. Była to jego ostatnia obecność w ringu EWF. High Voltage Wrestling - reaktywacja (2009) Lava zadebiutował w ringach High Voltage Wrestling na gali Under Pressure VI. Tutaj również przegrał w swoim debiucie. Jego przeciwnikami byli Justin Esperanza oraz Oscar Knifer. Z tej wylki górą wyszedł Knifer. Fabi spodziewa się jednak walki rewanżowej, tym razem jeden na jednego. Wrestling *'Finishery i ulubione ciosy' **'Guillotine/Volcano'(podnosi przeciwnika do fireman's carry, rzuca nim o 90 stopnie w lewo i robi stunnera na lewym ramieniu/barku) **'Explosive Material' (Sitdown Chokeslam) **Clothesline **Big Boot **Dropkick **Front Dropkick **Enzuigiri **European Uppercut **Flame (spin followed by clothesline) **Sleeper Hold **Hurracanrana **Spinebuster **Jawbreaker **Powerslam **Snapmare & Dropkick **Swing Bottom **Cobra Clutch **Chair Drop **German Suplex **Tiger Suplex **Dragon Suplex **Triangle Hold **Armbreaker **Leg Drop **Knee Smash **Running Shoulder Attack to the turnbuckle **Turnbackle Dropkick **Double Axe Handle **Alley Oop **Drop Out **Vaulting Body Press outside the ring **Diving Moonsault **Flying Clothesline **DDT **Neckbreaker **Elbow Combination **Blocker **Tiger Bomb **Spear **Diving Leg Drop **Standing Moonsault *'Muzyka wejściowa' **'"Don't close your eyes" by Evanescence' - aktualnie w HVW *'Ulubione teksty' **"Kto igra ze mną... igra z ogniem..." **"I'll see you in hell" **"Hey, gdzie ty mi buchasz" **"This is Madness" *'Taunty' **"My grave is in the ring" (krzyżuje ręce w stronę publiczności, robione po niektórych signature moves i po pinie) **"Your grave is outside" (krzyżuje ręce w stronę przeciwnika, robione przed finisherem) **"I belong here" (palcem wskazującym wskazuje na fanów, również robione przed finisherem) *'Ulubione przedmioty' **Kendo Stick **Typowe, często używane krzesło **Kij bambusowy (podawany w czasie walki przez menadżera "Sponsora") Rekord w HVW (1-0-1) Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1988